Jigglypuff Music Video (Japan)
Background: Jigglypuff Music Video (プリン) was Founded In 1992 By Ken Sugimori, Satoshi Tajiri, Jo Abe, and Junichi Masuda that distributed music video and The company was named after the character of the same name from Pokémon '' 1st Logo (1992-1994) Nicknames: "The 2D Pyramides", "CMV Enterprises and SMV Enterprises Rip-Off" Logo: Same As The 1991 Sony Music Entertainment Logo But The Word "JMV" replaces "SMV" And The Words Enterprises Fades In. FX/SFX: Same As Sony Music Entertainment's Animation Variants: Sometimes The Word "Music Entertainment" replaces "Enterprises" Music/Sounds: Same As CMV Enterprises And SMV Enterprises Music. Availability: Seen On Some Jigglypuff Music Video Releases From 1992. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1994-1996) Nicknames: "Spinning Jigglypuff Image", "Detective Jigglypuff", "They Stole The Detective Pikachu Image Of The Jigglypuff Character" Logo: Without The 2005 Sony/BMG Music Entertainment Logo, On A Black Background. We See A Screenshot Of Jigglypuff Sings In Restaurant Spins In Place, And After That, The Light Occurs At The Bottom To Form The Words. "'JIGGLYPUFF MUSIC VIDEO INC,'''" In The Brittanic Bold Font Flashes In, And After That The Words Then Shines, FX/SFX: The Image Spinning, The Lights, The Flashing, And Shining Music/Sounds: The Sony/BMG Music Entertainment Music. Availability: Seen On Some Jigglypuff Music Video Releases From 1992. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1996-1998) Nicknames: "Sony Digital Home Entertainment Rip-Off" Logo: On A Black Background With Blue Lines And White Lines, An Oil Occurs Making Balls, And After That The Balls Dropping Down When Its Bouncing, And After That The Balls Merging In And After That We Zoom Out And Then After That We Zoom Out To Jigglypuff's Eye And After That The Background Changes To White And After That The Words JigglyPuff Music Video Fades In Below. FX/SFX: Same As The Sony Digital Entertainment Logo. But It Is Animated. Music/Sounds: The Sony Digital Home Entertainment Logo Music. Availability: Seen on Current Jigglypuff Music Video Releases From 1996. Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (1998-2000) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A calm, Dreamy Synth Tone. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 5th Logo (2000-2002) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A Rising Synth Tone. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 6th Logo (2002-2007) Nicknames: "Neon Jigglypuff", "Walt Disney Classics Logo Parody", "I Want To See My Old Tapes And DVD's", "The Reason I Dont Want To See At The End Of My Songs", "Someone Stole The Crown Movie Classics Logo Music" Logo: On a black background, we see a large light purple outline of Jigglypuff's silhouette appearing and then panning forward, leaving a trail of multiple outlines while rotating counter clockwise on its pivot. The outlines then start to change one-by-one to dark red. As the text "Jigglypuff" appeared on the screen in blue, the Character outlines one-by-one change to green. The outlines again one-by-one change to silver (which quickly changes to aqua) as the text "MUSIC VIDEO", in purple, zoom up and settle underneath. Last but not least, the Jigglypuff outlines one-by-one change to orange. FX/SFX: The Jigglypuff Outline Spinning, And the text appearing. Music/Sounds: Same As a Crown Movie Classics music. Availability: Rare. I Think. Scare Factor: High To Nightmare. 7th Logo (2007-2009) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 8th Logo (2009-2011) TBA 9th Logo (2011-2017) TBA 10th Logo (2017-) TBA Category:Japan Category:Home Video Companies Category:Defunct Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos